Edwin Ushiro
| location = Maui, HI Los Angeles, CA"Edwin Kinji Ushiro" IMDb Profile | nationality = Asian-American | field = Illustration, Art direction, Production design, Storyboard | training = Art Center College of Design }} Edwin Kinji Ushiro (born June 7, 1977) is an illustrator and fine artist. Beginning his journey as a native from the island of Maui, Edwin Ushiro traveled to California where he attended the Art Center College of Design and graduated with a BFA in Illustration with honors. From there he ventured onto a film career as an Art Director, Visual Effects Consultant, Storyboard Artist & Concept Designer on projects such as: CSI Miami, Battlestar Galactica: Caprica, and Angel. Continuing an urge to explore of his own projects, Edwin has recently expanded onto the gallery scene. His clients include: Warner Brothers, Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Sony Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, NBC, ABC, CBS, Disney, and the Jim Henson Company. Exhibitions Solo shows:"Gallery Resume" Edwin Ushiro Gallery Resume, 2007 2010 "At Night, Lights Fell and Loved Ones Returned Home" at Sloan Fine Art, New York, NY (opens 3.24.2010) 2009 "Softly Encompassing the Womb" at LeBasse Projects, Culver City, CA 2008 "While Tides Guide You Back Home" at Project: Gallery, Culver City, CA 2007 "The Cardboard Symphony" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA Selected group shows: 2010 "Erotic Show" at Insa Art Center, Seoul, Korea 2009 "Giant Robot Biennale" at the Japanese American National Museum, Los Angeles, CA 2009 "Kokeshi from Folk Art to Art Toy" at the Japanese American National Museum, Los Angeles, CA 2009 "Illustrative Berlin" at Villa Elisabeth presented by Swatch, Berlin, Germany 2009 "Art Amsterdam Fair" exhibited with Willem Kerseboom Gallery, Amsterdam, The Netherlands 2009 "Nobody Walks in LA" at Atticus Galeria, Barcelona, Spain 2008 "Illustrative Zurich" presented by Swatch, Zurich, Switzerland 2008 "Amuse Art Jam" Museum of Kyoto, Kyoto, Japan 2008 "Installation 5 Scion Art Tour" at Art Basel, Miami FL 2008 "Crazy 4 Cult 2" at Gallery 1988, Los Angeles, CA. 2008 "4th Annual Tree Show" at Giant Robot SF, San Francisco, CA 2008 "Power in Numbers 3" at Gallery Nucleus, CA 2008 "Toys" at Gallery 1988, Los Angeles, CA 2008 "Year of the Rat" at Giant Robot 2, Los Angeles, CA 2008 "Neulovers" at Compound Gallery, Portland, OR 2008 "Deep Pop" at Kenneth Chapman Gallery, Iona College, New Rochelle, NY 2007 "Happy Endings" at The Lab 101 Gallery, Culver City, CA 2007 "Bitters & Sweets" at Gallery 1988, Los Angeles, CA 2007 "Grafuck 3 Art Show" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA 2007 "Youthful Indiscretions" 4 person group show at Project: Gallery, Culver City, CA 2007 "Power in Numbers 2" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA 2007 "Project: The Reset" at Project: Gallery, Culver City, CA 2006 "Winter Wonderland" at Lab 101 Gallery, Los Angeles, CA 2006 "Imaginary Spaces" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA 2006 "Toy2R DIY Tour" at the International Kaohsiung Art Toys Exhibition, Taiwan 2006 "Toy2R DIY Tour" at The Japanese American National Museum, Los Angeles, CA 2006 "Supernal" at Compound Gallery, Portland, OR 2006 "Bergamot Invasion II" at Copro Nason Gallery, Santa Monica, CA 2006 "Cover to Cover" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA 2006 "Zine Show" at Junc Gallery, Los Angeles, CA 2006 "Young Los Angeles in Chicago" at Svenska Mobler Gallery, Chicago, IL 2006 "Power in Numbers" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA 2006 "The Unicorn Show" at Gallery Nucleus, Alhambra, CA References External links * * Blog * * 2009 Solo Exhibition Teaser * Solo Exhibition at Gallery Nucleus * Hypebeast Interview * A Thousand Stories Interview * Edwin Ushiro on Kanye West blog * "Edwin Ushiro's Fragile Memories" – 2009 Interview at Erratic Phenomena * "Edwin Ushiro: Don't Look Away" 2008 Interview on Black Book Category:American illustrators Category:Storyboard artists Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:Artists from Hawaii Category:Art Center College of Design alumni Category:People from Los Angeles County, California Category:Art in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:American art directors Category:American production designers Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American artists of Japanese descent es:Edwin Ushiro fr:Edwin Ushiro is:Edwin Ushiro sv:Edwin Ushiro